I See You
by Seinsthopia
Summary: Sadarkah dirimu kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak saat kau menjadi mentorku? Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku berjanji! Fem!Naruto x Sasuke. -Naruto side- Chapter 2: UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: Zero

Aku terus menatap pemuda di hadapanku sambil mengaduk jus _strawberry_ yang mungkin sudah tidak dingin lagi.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku tanpa menghentikan aktivitasku sama sekali. Pemuda itu menatapku. Manik _onyx_ -nya terlihat lebih gelap dari pada sebelumnya.

 _Tunggu, tadi kubilang sebelumnya? Ah, ya... dulu dia tidak seperti ini..._

"Tidak tahu, kau sendiri ingin kemana?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. _Ini dia jawaban yang paling aku benci._

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kamu jadi begini?"

Pemuda itu, Sasuke kini menatapku bingung lalu tersenyum simpul.

" _Saa_ \- sepertinya sejak dulu aku sudah begini," jawabnya masih tetap tersenyum. Meskipun ia tersenyum, aku tahu pasti bahwa senyuman itu terpaksa. Aku sangat mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal tidak seperti ini. Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal itu-

" _Kau, berkelahi lagi? Kasian wajah manismu itu, loh,"_

 _Deg deg!_

Ah, aku mulai teringat lagi. Teringat saat aku masih di bangku SMP dulu. Ya, sepertinya tepat hari itu aku mulai mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang lelaki pemegang peringkat satu se-Konoha Inter Junior High School yang selalu berkelakuan baik dan tak ada satupun catatan kelakuan buruk pada dirinya.

Entah bagaimana aku dan Sasuke bisa menjadi sedekat ini sampai sekarang...

* * *

 **I See You**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto; I See You by Sein**

 **Art by EDE; pixiv id** **13100664**

" _Kehilanganmu adalah satu kerugian terbesar sekolah ini. Begitu juga diriku..."_

* * *

 _Bugh!_

"Untung cewek!"

Aku melirik kesal para lelaki di hadapanku dan menyeringai sambil mengusap cairan merah yang mengalir pada ujung bibirku.

"Cih, anggap aku cowok!"

 _Bugh! Dhuak!_

.

"Jadi, apa pembelaanmu kali ini?"

Aku terus mengalihkan pandanganku dari _sensei_ di hadapanku ini.

"Namikaze Naruto, jawab pertanyaan _sensei_!"

Aku kini beralih menatap Iruka sensei, guru BK di sekolahku lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat dan terdengar helaan napasnya sesaat setelah aku menjawab. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menatapku.

"Kau tahu peringkatmu, kan? Kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, Naruto."

Aku memutar bola mataku lalu menundukkan kepalaku. Bukan, bukan karena aku menyesali perbuatanku melainkan karena aku bosan mendengar ocehan yang sama berulang kali. Ya, aku tahu dengan amat sangat pasti kalau aku adalah murid dengan peringkat terakhir di sekolah ini.

"Begini, karena _sensei_ pribadi tidak ingin kamu keluar dari sekolah ini, bagaimana kalau _sensei_ memberikanmu kesempatan sekali lagi?"

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Iruka sensei.

"Hah? Bagaimana?"

"Kalau kamu bisa masuk peringkat 150 besar, kamu akan tetap di sekola-"

"Keluarkan saja saya dari sekolah ini, _sensei. Sensei_ tahu sendiri kan kalau itu tidak mungkin?" ucapku langsung memutus kata-kata Iruka _sensei_. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal itu? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lebih baik jika ia menyuruhku untuk memenangkan pertandingan basket selama setahun penuh dan menyuruhku memborong piala atau mendali olahraga lainnya.

"Semua itu mungkin jika kamu mau belajar, Naruto. Coba kamu belajar bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke si peringkat satu itu?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. _Siapa dia? Aku disuruh berguru sama orang yang ga aku kenal? Yang bener aja!_

"Kalau aku gagal?"

"Kau akan dikeluarkan."

.

"Jadi intinya kamu disuruh belajar sama Sasuke? Enaknyaaa~"

"Enak kenapa?"

"Ya, enak aja bisa belajar bareng sama murid terpintar, _cool_ dan juga tampan~ ah, seandainya aku juga bisa seperti ituuu..."

Aku berhenti men- _dribble_ bola basket dan nyaris saja aku menyambit temanku itu. Aku menghela napas lalu mulai _shooting_ dari area _triple point_.

" _Ne_ , Sakura, kamu satu SD dengannya kan dulu? Dia orang yang kaya gimana?"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Terlihat sekali ia sedang berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaanku itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Setelah menemukan orang yang ia cari, ia kembali menengok ke arahku dengan seringaian.

 _Gluk!_

Entah bagaimana firasatku menjadi buruk melihat seringaian milik Sakura.

' _Pasti akan terjadi hal yang buruk...'_

"Gimana kalau kamu pastikan sendiri?" ucapnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang dan melempar bola basket dengan sepenuh hati ke arah seorang lelaki yang sedang berjalan melewati lapangan basket, tempat dimana aku dan Sakura juga anak basket yang lainnya berlatih.

 _Bugh!_

" _Nice shoot_ , Sakura!" ucapnya memuji diri sendiri saat bola basket yang ia lempar tepat mengenai kepala lelaki itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku. Belum sempat aku berkata apapun, Sakura mendorong punggungku.

"Ayo, _captain_ minta maaf hehehe,"

" _Wha_ -?!"

" _Hayaku_!"

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai berjalan mendekati lelaki yang terjatuh dan memegangi kepalanya itu.

" _Gomen_ , kamu gak apa-apa, kan?" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk menolongnya.

' _Pertanyaan bodoh! Sudah pasti ia kenapa-kenapa, kan?'_

Ia melirikku sinis dan mengabaikan tanganku yang terulur.

"Lain kali lihat-lihat dulu kalau mau melempar!" ucapnya dengan sinis.

' _Ah, dia orangnya galak... apa yang enak dari belajar bareng sama orang galak begini?_ '

"Iya, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati, tuan galak..."

Ia kembali melirikku semakin sinis saat mendengar penekanan pada 'tuan galak' yang kuucapkan lalu mulai bediri sambil menepuk-nepuk membersihkan celananya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke bukan tuan galak, nona _dobe_ ,"

"Hah? _Dobe_?"

" _Double_ bego."

Nyaris saja aku melemparkan bola basket ke arahnya, untung Sakura langsung memelukku dari belakang.

" _Captain_ , ayo kita mulai latihan lagi! Sasuke, maaf ya tadi aku yang gak sengaja lempar bola ke kamu hehehe ayo, _captain_ ~" ucap Sakura sambil menyeretku kembali ke tempat berkumpulnya anak basket yang lain.

"Dia galak,"

"Hm? Apanya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke itu galak dan aku gak mau belajar sama dia. Aku tidak peduli walau aku harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini,"

"Naruto, kamu cuma belum kenal sama dia. Dia orangnya baik, kok..."

"Ya, terserah..."

.

.

.

Aku terpaku di depan ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang BK'. Entah bagaimana aku sudah mulai muak datang ke ruangan ini setiap hari. Sangat menyebalkan mendapati tatapan sinis dari murid-murid kelas unggulan hanya karena aku bukanlah murid kelas unggulan. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan itu lalu masuk ke dalam.

" _Shitsureishimasu..._ "

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke sudah datang sejak tadi,"

' _Hah? Sasuke?'_

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan dan benar saja ada lelaki menyebalkan itu.

' _Ngapain dia di sini?'_

" _Sensei_ sudah bilang ke Sasuke dan dia setuju untuk mengajarimu," ucap Iruka _sensei_ seolah membaca apa yang ada di dalam benakku. Kini aku beralih menatap ke arah Iruka _sensei_.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku lebih memilih untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, kan?" ucapku sambil bersandar pada pintu ruangan. Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku mendapati tatapan sinis dari Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Kau tahu sendiri kalau kau adalah _ace_ dari sekolah ini dalam bidang olahraga, kan? Mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah dapat memberikan dampak yang buruk. Bisa-bisa sekolah kita tidak dapat memenangkan apapun dalam bidang olahraga dan itu akan menjatuhkan reputasi Konoha Inter Junior High School,"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Ya, memang benar selama ini hanya aku yang dapat diandalkan sekolah ini jika ada perlombaan olahraga. Olahraga apapun itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau menolongmu, tapi demi sekolah ini akan aku lakukan," tambahnya sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dariku. Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha jadi peringkat 150 besar..." ucapku pelan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kau harus belajar dengan Sasuke setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Kalian bisa memakai lab. Kimia jika kalian mau. Ah, waktu belajar kalian sampai jam lima sore, ya?" ucap Iruka _sensei_ dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Tunggu, setiap hari? Bagaimana dengan latihan basketku? Aku gak bisa ninggalin _team_ -ku begitu saja,"

" _Sensei_ akan berikan surat izin untuk _club_ basket,"

"Tapi _sensei_ , gak mungkin saya bolos sampai ujian, kan? Sensei juga tahu sendiri dua bulan lagi akan ada pertandingan basket, kan?"

" _Sensei_ , berhubung saya yang akan menjadi mentor Naruto, bagaimana kalau setiap hari saya akan memberikan dia latihan soal dan jika ia bisa menjawab latihan soal itu, ia boleh latihan?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Iruka _sensei_ dan aku bergantian.

'Bagus! Ini sama saja dengan aku tidak bisa latihan sama sekali,'

"Sepertinya lebih baik begitu. Ah, satu lagi syarat untukmu, Naruto,"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

' _Syarat apa lagi?'_

"Kamu tidak boleh berkelahi sampai pertandingan basket. Jika sekali saja kamu ketahuan berkelahi, maka _club_ basket akan didiskualifikasi."

Mataku membulat dengan sempurna saat mendengar syarat tambahan dari Iruka _sensei_.

"Tunggu, kenapa-"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Sekolah kita akan mendapat nilai _minus_ jika ketahuan kalau _captain team_ basketnya adalah tukang kelahi dan calon dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" ucap Sasuke memotong kata-kataku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalaku. Ya, dia benar.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Sasuke. _Sensei_ percayakan Naruto padamu,"

.

Aku masih terus terdiam menatap lapangan basket yang kini sepi. Bagaimana mungkin nasibku menjadi seperti ini? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapat peringkat 150 besar sedangkan aku saja peringkat ke 301 di sekolah?

"Oi, _dobe_! Ini untukmu. Jangan melamun begitu,"

Aku tersentak saat merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menempel pada pipiku. Aku menengok dan mengambil jus yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

" _Arigatou..._ "

"Hn,"

Sepi. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan selama beberapa menit. Mungkin kami terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu cara memulai pembicaraan dengan seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Aku melirik Sasuke lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Gak apa, aku cuma mikir apa aku bisa dapet peringkat 150 besar? Kau tahu sendiri kan aku peringkat terakhir di sekolah ini?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau sendiri tahu kan aku peringkat berapa? Akan kupastikan kamu bisa mendapatkannya,"

"Kenapa kamu mau menjadi mentorku?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kehilanganmu adalah satu kerugian terbesar dari sekolah ini. Sekolah ini tidak terkalahkan karena ada kita. Tanpa adanya dirimu, maka sekolah ini mudah untuk dikalahkan,"

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menatap lapangan basket yang mulai ramai.

"Aku tahu kamu sangat ingin latihan basket. Begini saja, saat pulang sekolah kamu langsung ke lab. Kimia terus sampai jam setengah empat nanti kamu belajar dan akan kuberikan latihan soal. Kalau kamu bisa mendapat nilai 50, kamu bisa langsung latihan. Kalau gagal, kamu harus belajar lagi sampai jam lima."

"Nilai 50?"

"Iya, tapi setiap kamu berhasil maka nilainya akan terus menaik. Gimana?"

"Oke, setuju!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yuhuuu Sein kembali~ akhirnya fic ini publish juga orz buat yang mau baca prekuel fic ini, silahkan baca **Sunshine on That Day** hehehe harusnya fic ini publish seminggu setelah prekuelnya publish, tapi yaaahhh mager saya kumat *bow* gomen juga di sini romancenya masih belom berasa dan alurnya kecepetan atau apa u.u fyi, ini dari sudut pandangnya Naruto terus dan buat sudut pandangnya Sasuke nanti akan aku buat saat fic ini udah tamat, yey! \o/

Oke, mungkin segini aja curcolan saya hehehe silahkan review untuk kritik dan sarannya~ *bow*

 _ **Sein**_

* * *

 **Behind The Scene:**

"Semua itu mungkin jika kamu mau belajar, Naruto. Coba kamu belajar bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke si peringkat satu itu?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Aku? Disuruh berguru sama orang yang gak aku kenal?-"

"-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OOPS!"

 _Dhuak!_

"DASAR NARUTO KORBAN IKLAN!"

"Sa-Sasuke, sabar..."

"Ini udah take ke berapa dia masih begitu?! Bagianku tampil jadi makin lamaaa!"

"Ma-maa... kalau begitu silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya, yaaa jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review hehehe"


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

_Tik tik tik..._

Bunyi hujan di ata- bukan begitu! Itu bukan bunyi hujan.

 _Tik tik tik..._

Air mataku biar terjatuh dalam ha- bukan itu juga.

 _Tik tik tik..._

Waktu berdetik. Ya, itu yang benar. Hanya ada bunyi dari jarum jam yang menyelimuti kesunyian antara aku dan seorang lelaki yang sedang membaca buku dengan asiknya sambil bersandar pada tembok. Lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke sedang tenggelam ke dalam lautan luka dalam- salah, maksudku ke dalam lautan imajinasinya. Imajinasi? Mungkin saja kan ia berkhayal saat sedang membaca buku tentang astronomi? Maksudku, mungkin ia berkhayal menjadi seorang astronot? Tunggu, apa iya astronot membaca buku astronomi? Ah, peduli amat.

 _Tuk tuk tuk..._

Bukan, itu bukan typo melainkan bunyi dari pensil yang kuketuk ke meja karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menghadapi soal-soal yang diberikan Sasuke untukku. Setelah menjelaskan beberapa materi, ia langsung memberikanku beberapa soal dan parahnya soal ini tidak sama dengan soal contoh. Sangat berbeda jauh! Seperti halnya ketika diajarkan soal 1 + 1 = 2, lalu kita mendapat P = ? dan saat ujian soalnya berubah menjadi 96/3 : 48 pangkat 4 = ?

'MATIKAN SAJA AKUUU! PULANGKAN SAJA AKU PADA IBUKU ATAU AYAHKUUU!' batinku menjerit sambil menyandarkan kepalaku pada meja dengan pasrah.

"Ada apa? Kau menyerah? Tidak mau latihan basket?"

* * *

 **I See You**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto; I See You by Sein**

 **Art by EDE; pixiv id 13100664**

" _Kadang tidak semua hal harus dianggap serius, ada saatnya kamu harus memandang suatu hal dengan amat sederhana,"_

* * *

Aku melirik kesal pada Sasuke yang bahkan tidak melihatku sama sekali dan masih terfokus pada bukunya. Bagaimana caranya tahu kalau aku sudah hampir cukup lumayan rada sedikit menyerah?

"Jangan sok tahu." Ucapku kembali ke posisi asal sambil merenggangkan otot-ototku yang mulai terasa kaku.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan kalau begitu. Waktumu tidak banyak, _dobe_."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, _teme_!" balasku dengan penekanan pada kata ' _teme_ '. Sudah hampir dua jam lebih aku terjebak bersama dengan Sasuke dan kumpulan soal-soal ini. Apakah ada hal lain yang lebih indah dari ini?

Aku terus melirik ke arah jendela yang langsung terlihat lapangan basket yang mulai dipenuhi oleh beberapa siswa dan siswi. Bukannya lanjut mengerjakan soal, aku malah mulai melamun dan berharap diriku berada di lapangan itu sedang berlatih bersama mereka. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mendapat nilai 50? Aku akan tetap terjebak di ruangan ini, kan? Bahkan, mendapat nilai 30 saja hampir mustahil bagiku. Aku kembali melirik soal yang ada. Masih tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Tingkat kesulitan soal itu tetap sama dan jumlah soal yang sudah kujawab juga tetap sama. Tidak bertambah maupun berkurang. Jika bisa aku mengibarkan bendera putih, pasti sudah kukibarkan sejak awal aku datang ke ruangan ini.

Aku kembali melirik Sasuke yang masih tetap fokus membaca bukunya. Bagaimana bisa ia kuat berhadapan dengan buku dan soal-soal seperti ini? Dan bagaimana bisa ia hidup menjadi anak yang selalu baik? Apa ia tidak merasa lelah selalu menjadi baik? Biar bagaimanapun setiap orang pasti pernah ingin berontak walau hanya sekali, kan?

"Ada apa? Kau menyerah?"

Suara berat Sasuke mengembalikanku ke alam sadar. Aku menggeleng pelan lalu menatap soal-soal yang ada sambil sesekali mengetuk meja dengan pensil. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengerjakan soal-soal sebisaku. Tidak peduli mau jawabanku salah atau benar karena pasti aku tidak akan bisa latihan basket.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kamu bisa sepintar ini?"

"Takdir."

Aku meliriknya kesal. Jawaban macam apa itu? Jadi, aku tidak pintar juga takdir, begitu? Aku mendengus pelan lalu memainkan pensilku lagi.

"Kalau begitu, harusnya kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku ini." Ucapku sambil menyeringai. Ia terlihat menurunkan sedikit bukunya dan menatapku bingung.

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Bulu bulu apa yang tenggelam?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum ia menjawab "Bulu babi?" dengan ragu. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng.

"Salah! Yang benar adalah bulubup bulubup bulubup!"

Sasuke menatapku dengan datar lalu terkekeh dengan pelan.

"Jawaban apa itu? Sama sekali tidak penting. Padahal aku sudah berpikir dengan serius,"

"Kadang tidak semua hal harus dianggap serius, Sasuke hehehe."

"Ya, terserah padamu. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, tapi aku gak yakin..."

"Biar aku cek..." ucapnya sambil meletakkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan berjalan mendekatiku. Ia duduk di sampingku dan mulai mengoreksi hasil kerjaku. Sesekali ia mencoret jawabanku yang salah lalu memberikan penjelasan cara menjawab yang benarnya.

'Keren... dulu ibunya ngidam apa, ya?'

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"I-ini sampai di sini dulu. Kita lanjutkan besok."

"Hah?"

Aku menatap Sasuke yang mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dengan bingung dan melirik kertas jawabanku yang kini ada angka 40 dengan besar berwarna merah.

"Tunggu, aku kan gak lulus. Bukannya minimal aku harus dapat 50? Lagian juga sekarang baru jam setengah empat, belom jam lima."

"Aku ada urusan dan harus pulang sekarang juga. Hari ini aku biarkan kau latihan. Aku duluan." Ucapnya menjelaskan lalu berjalan dengan cepat kelua dari lab. meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Dasar aneh," ucapku setelah Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

"Maaf aku telaaaattt~"

"Ah, Naruto!"

" _Captain_ datang!"

Beberapa anak mulai menghampiriku, salah satunya adalah Sakura, yang berjalan mendekatiku perlahan dengan bola basket yang terlihat seperti ia peluk.

"Ini belum jam lima, berarti kamu berhasil dapat nilai 50?" ucapnya sambil melempakan bola basket tepat ke arahku yang reflek langsung kutangkap.

"Ah, iya kudengar _senpai_ mulai belajar intensif kan hari ini?" sambung Moegi dengan mata yang terlihat berbinar seolah mengatakan _'bagaimana-rasanya-belajar-dengan-Sasuke-senpai?'_

" _Maa_... Sasuke bilang untuk hari ini aku boleh berlatih," jawabku seadanya sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal dengan sebelah tanganku. Entah bagaimana aku dapat menangkap ekspresi tidak puas dari kedua orang di hadapanku ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Sakura dan Moegi seling melirik lalu kembali menatapku.

"Kau tidak ingin cerita apa gitu?" tanya Shion yang dijawab anggukan oleh Moegi dan Sakura. Aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda bingung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Tidak ada cerita romantis yang terjadi antara kaian?" kali ini giliran Sara yang bertanya. Jujur saja aku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba mereka jadi seperti wartawan begini.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu? Memangnya ini sinetron?" ucapku sambil berlari pelan men- _dribble_ bola basket lalu melemparkannya ke _ring_ dari area _triple point_.

"Memang apa yang kalian harapkan, hah? Aku hanya belajar bersamanya. Tidak lebih." Lanjutku sambil berjalan mengambil bola basket yang lain dan dapat kulihat mereka sedang kompak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, aku tahu kamu memang bodoh tapi aku sama sekali gak nyangka kalau kamu sebodoh ini," ucap Sara merebut bola basket yang sedang kupegang dan langsung melalukan _dunk_.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" aku semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka.

"Maksud kami adalah-"

Aku membuka telingaku dan berusaha fokus pada suara Sara yang kini mengambil bola basket dan langsung _shooting_ ke _ring_.

"-tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau repot-repot mengajarkanmu tanpa ada sesuatu!"

"Ah, memang ada sesuatu. Aku udah bilang kan kalau dia menolongku karena gak mau reputasi sekolah ini jatuh?" ucapku berusaha mengingat.

"Naruto _senpai_... aku malu sebagai kohaimu iniii!" pekik Moegi.

" _Captain_ kita ini- pfft-" tambah Sakura yang berusaha menahan tawanya yang semakin membuatku bingung.

.

Langit sudah terlihat berwarna oren saat aku membereskan barang-barangku. Memang waktu terasa amat sangat cepat berlalu jika aku bermain basket. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit. Kenapa kalau belajar seperti tadi, waktu terasa sangat lama berlalu? Bahkan waktu terasa berhenti. Apa karena aku tidak menikmatinya?

" _Senpai_ , ayo pulang!"

"Ah, iya!"

Aku berlari menyusul Sakura dan Moegi yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Lama, deh..." ucap Sakura sambil menjitak pelan kepalaku yang kubalas dengan wajah memelas.

"Ah, itu kan!" pekik Moegi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuatku dan Sakura berhenti juga lalu melirik ke arah pandangannya. Aku menutup sebelah mataku agar dapat mengenali sosok yang membuat Moegi berhenti seperti ini. Setelah beberapa detik, aku mulai mengenali sosok itu. Sosok seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah acak-acakan yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada pagar sekolah sambil meminum sekotak jus.

"Gaara?" ucapku ragu. Lelaki itu menengok lalu melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Wah, kayanya kita ganggu..." ucap Sakura sambil menyikut lengan Moegi. Aku melirik mereka kesal seakan berkata ' _Apa, sih?_ '.

Sabaku no Gaara. _Captain_ dari _team_ basket putra. Bisa dibilang kemapuannya sebanding denganku. Tanpa ada dirinya, maka _team_ basket putra akan hancur. Seperti halnya Sakura, Shion dan Moegi, ia juga berasal dari KIES. Yah, KIES memang sekolah yang berisi orang-orang berbakat seperti mereka termasuk Sasuke. Berbeda denganku yang berasal dari KoPS. Entah sejak kapan aku dan Gaara menjadi dekat seperti ini. Mungkin karena hobi kami sama? Satu hal yang pasti, Gaara adalah seorang teman yang asik dan baik walaupun ia cukup pendiam.

"Yo, Gaara! Mau pulang bareng Naruto?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan dan mengembalikanku ke alam sadar. Gaara mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kalau kalian gak keberatan..." lanjutnya.

"Tenang aja, dengan senang hati kita kasih Naruto ke kamu. Pulang bareng Naruto tuh gak asik soalnya dia bawel banget," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan bersama Moegi.

"Duluan ya, senpaaaiii~" ucap Moegi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada aku dan Gaara yang langsung kubalas lambaian tangan juga. Baru saja mereka melangkah keluar gerbang, lagi-lagi langkah mereka berhenti dan mereka terlihat seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Sakura menengok ke arahku yang masih diam di tempat bersama dengan Gaara. Jujur saja, aku penasaran dengan siapa mereka mengobrol dan mungkin Gaara juga berpikir hal yang sama sepertiku makanya ia tidak juga mengajakku pulang. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, kini Moegi yang menengok lalu menunjuk ke arahku. Tak lama, mereka akhirnya pergi.

 _Tap._

Aku mengusap mataku perlahan berharap aku salah lihat.

 _Tap tap._

Tidak, aku tidak salah lihat. Aku mengenal sosok itu. Sosok seorang lelaki dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam berwarna hitam pekat itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Tapi, sedang apa ia di sini? Apa ada yang tertinggal?

Sasuke terus berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa beberapa buku yang cukup tebal. Jika digunakan untuk menyambit, pasti rasanya sangat enak. Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku melihatnya tanpa seragam. Ternyata, ia cukup keren juga. Tunggu, apa yang kukatakan? Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Harusnya aku memikirkan alasan yang tepat kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke datang ke sekolah di saat seperti ini, kan?

Sasuke berhenti tepat di hadapanku dan meletakkan buku yang ia bawa di atas kepalaku yang reflek langsung kupegang buku itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kerjakan semua itu semampumu. Kerjakan yang kutandai saja." Ucapnya sambil berbalik badan dan kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu! Kamu ke sini cuma buat begini aja?" tanyaku cukup keras.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu menengok ke arahku.

"Iya, memang apa yang kau harapkan? Aku pulang bareng denganmu? Hah, lucu sekali," jawabnya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Kau yakin gak mau pulang bareng kita?" kali ini giliran Gaara bertanya dengan tangan yang merangkul pundakku. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau jadi nyamuk." Ucapnya sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku dan Gaara. Aku melirik tangan Gaara yang masih merangkulku lalu menyingkirkannya.

"Gak usah rangkul-rangkul, berat. Ayo, pulang nanti keburu gelap!" ucapku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hahaha... maaf, ayo pulang. Oh iya, kalau mampir ke _game center_ dulu gimana?"

" _Game center_? Ayo!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yooo chapter 2 is coming to town~ /slapped/ ah, lagi-lagi di sini alurnya terasa kecepetan kaya biasa... gomennasai orz terus ga tau kenapa saya ngerasa chapter ini terlalu maksa hiks... tapi mungkin chapter berikutnya saya percepat lagi soalnya kan ini sesuai sudut pandangnya Naruto jadi ya begini deh /?

Anyway, di sini akirnya Gaara debuuuttt yey \o/ sebenernya Gaara tadinya mau saya debutin dari chapter pertama, tapi ga jadi deh u.u dan saya sedih part Gaara cuman dikit kaya partnya Chanwoo di lagu Rhythm Ta ;;A;; /apa/

Yaudah segini aja saya curcolnya hehehe oh iya, saya usahakan update 2 minggu sekali paling lama. Doakan saja saya ga hiatus lama lagi soalnya saya lagi masuk masa nyusun proposal hehehe saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya~ chuuu~

 _ **Sein**_

* * *

 **Deleted Scene:**

"Kau yakin gak mau pulang bareng kita?" kali ini giliran Gaara bertanya dengan tangan yang merangkul pundakku. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau jadi nyamuk." Ucapnya sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku dan Gaara.

.

.

.

Tak lama Sasuke kembali membawa buku yang jauh lebih tebal dari sebelumnya lalu ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan-

 _BLETAK!_

Bunyi yang cukup keras terdengar karena Sasuke melemparkan buku itu tepat ke wajah Gaara hingga Gaara terjatuh tak berdaya.

"Berani sentuh Naruto, gue sikat lo!"

 _DHUAK!_

"Eling! Lo udah punya istri, Sas!"

"Ah... oh iya..."

" _SHAAAANNAAAARRROOOO!_ "

.

.

.

"Oke, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya hehehe"


End file.
